The present invention is directed to devices and processes used to detect particles in a fluid (i.e., liquid or gas) stream. More specifically, a fluid stream to be tested is subjected to electromagnetic radiation at a sensing region. Particles in the fluid stream cause the electromagnetic radiation to scatter. The electromagnetic radiation affected by the particles in the fluid stream being tested is processed to identify characteristics of the particles including but not limited to particle size, type, distribution and/or concentration.
Various devices have been used to test fluid streams to determine characteristics of particles in the fluid stream including particle size, type, distribution or concentration. These devices typically include a light source for generating electromagnetic radiation with a particular wavelength and an optical coupler for transmitting the light to a sensing region. The light illuminating the fluid stream is scattered by the particles suspended in the fluid stream. The scattered light is collected and transmitted to a processing element for analysis to determine various characteristics of the particles. Optical elements including lenses are commonly used to focus the light illuminating the fluid stream. Also, various optical elements such as lenses are used to focus the collected light.
Prior particle analyzing devices have employed a multitude of components and/or required significant adaptation of the environment to be tested to deploy the particle analyzer to test a given fluid stream. The complexity of these prior known devices has necessitated the use of very skilled laborers to manufacture, operate and deploy known particle analyzers to analyze particles in a given fluid stream. It is therefore desirous to develop a particle analyzer that is simple in construction to enable relatively unskilled laborers to manufacture, operate and deploy the particle analyzer to analyze particles in a given fluid stream.
Prior particle analyzing devices have often used a probe or transmitter of one sort or another to transmit light of a specified wavelength to a sensing region remote from the probe, i.e., the area or region where light scattering occurs is outside the light transmitting probe. Examples of such prior known devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,751,422; 5,731,875; 4,662,749; 5,526,112; 5,155,549; 5,084,614; and, 5,313,542. These prior devices are disadvantageous, inter alia, because the remote location of the scattering region or chamber makes it more difficult to control and monitor the test fluid and the light used to irradiate the test fluid. Further, an additional component is often required through which the fluid stream to be detected is passed for testing. Accordingly, the complexity and expense of the analyzing system is disadvantageously increased.
Prior known particle analyzers have suffered greatly in accuracy and durability due to their deployment in hazardous test environments. Such hazardous environments subject the particle analyzer to extremely high pressures, temperatures and/or highly corrosive conditions. Prior known particle analyzers have deployed optical elements such as lenses and other components directly into the hazardous test environment. By deploying optical elements directly into the hazardous environment, the accuracy and durability of the prior known particle analyzers have been compromised.
Some prior known particle analyzers are constructed with separate housings for the light transmitting element and the light collecting element. Examples of such prior known particle analyzers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,313,542; 6,016,195; and 5,751,422. These constructions are disadvantageous because the additional component requires further adaptation of the environment in which the particle analyzer is deployed. Moreover, the additional component adds to the complexity and expense of the particle analyzer.
An object of a preferred embodiment of the present invention is to provide a novel and unobvious apparatus and process for analyzing a stream of fluid to determine one or more characteristics of particles suspended in the fluid stream.
Another object of a preferred embodiment of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for analyzing a fluid stream that can readily be deployed in an environment with only minimal adaptation of the environment.
Yet another object of one preferred embodiment of the present invention is provide an apparatus for analyzing a fluid stream that can be used in a hazardous environment without any appreciable degradation in the accuracy of the apparatus.
A further object of a preferred embodiment of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for analyzing a fluid stream that can readily direct electromagnetic radiation to a point in a scattering chamber without the use of lenses.
Still a further object of a preferred embodiment of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for analyzing a fluid stream that is relatively easy to manufacture.
Yet still a further object of a preferred embodiment of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for analyzing a fluid stream that is relatively easy to operate and deploy in the field.
It must be understood that no one embodiment of the present invention need include all of the aforementioned objects of the present invention. Rather, a given embodiment may include one or none of the aforementioned objects. Accordingly, these objects are not to be used to limit the scope of the claims of the present invention.
In summary, one embodiment of the present invention is directed to an apparatus for analyzing a stream of fluid. The apparatus includes an analyzing probe adapted to be inserted into a hazardous environment to analyze a stream of fluid. The analyzing probe has a substantially tubular housing. The substantially tubular housing has a longitudinal axis and an exterior surface. The apparatus further includes a scattering chamber and a fluid passageway. The fluid passageway is in fluid communication with the scattering chamber to direct a stream of fluid to be tested into the scattering chamber. The scattering chamber is disposed in the substantially tubular housing of the analyzing probe. At least a portion of the fluid passageway extends at a first angle to the longitudinal axis and between the exterior surface of the substantially tubular housing and the scattering chamber. The apparatus further includes at least one transmitting optical fiber for transmitting electromagnetic radiation to the scattering chamber and at least one collecting optical fiber for collating electromagnetic radiation from the scattering chamber for analysis.
Another embodiment of the present invention is directed to an apparatus for analyzing a stream of fluid. The apparatus includes an analyzing probe to analyze a stream of fluid. The analyzing probe includes a housing having a longitudinal axis. The analyzing probe further includes a scattering chamber and a fluid passageway. The fluid passageway is in fluid communication with the scattering chamber to direct a stream of fluid to be tested into the scattering chamber. The apparatus further includes at least first and second transmitting optical fibers to transmit electromagnetic radiation to the scattering chamber. The first and second transmitting optical fibers are disposed at an angle to the longitudinal axis such that electromagnetic radiation transmitted by the first and second transmitting optical fibers is directed to approximately the same point in the scattering chamber thereby obviating the need for a lens for focusing the electromagnetic radiation to approximately a single point. The apparatus further includes at least one collecting optical fiber for colleting electromagnetic radiation from the scattering chamber for analysis.
A further embodiment of the present invention is directed to an apparatus for analyzing a stream of fluid. The apparatus includes an analyzing member adapted to be inserted into a hazardous environment to analyze a stream of fluid. The analyzing member includes a housing. The apparatus further includes a chamber and a fluid passageway. The fluid passageway is in fluid communication with the scattering chamber to direct a stream of fluid to be tested into the scattering chamber. The scattering chamber is disposed in the housing. The apparatus further includes at least one transmitting optical fiber to transmit electromagnetic radiation to the scattering chamber and at least one collecting optical fiber for collecting electromagnetic radiation from the scattering chamber for analysis. A reflecting member is disposed in the housing for redirecting electromagnetic radiation transmitted by the at least one transmitting optical fiber to the scattering chamber.
Still another embodiment of the present invention is directed to an apparatus for analyzing a stream of fluid. The apparatus includes an analyzing member adapted to be inserted into an environment to analyze a stream of fluid. The analyzing member includes a substantially tubular housing having first and second sections. The first section includes an inner member and an outer member. The apparatus further includes a scattering chamber and a fluid passageway. The fluid passageway is in fluid communication with the scattering chamber to direct a stream of fluid to be tested into the scattering chamber. The scattering chamber is formed in the inner member of the first section of the housing. The apparatus further includes a plurality of transmitting optical fibers to transmit electromagnetic radiation to the scattering chamber and at least one collecting optical fiber for colleting electromagnetic radiation from the scattering chamber for analysis.